


Iron, Qrow

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, unexpected domestic tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow gets some unexpected domestic advice.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Iron, Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the previous work in the series, _Window 1, Bird 0_ , so best to read that first if you haven't already done so :-)

"Weiss, I need your help."

She looked up into Qrow's face. His desperate expression startled her.

"What is it? Are the others all okay?"

"What? Yes, of course, why wouldn't they be?" Qrow's thoughts were somewhere else altogether. "Can you help me with this?"

Weiss took the dark green rag between forefinger and thumb. She held it up, wrinkling her nose. "What exactly _is_ it?"

"Uh, a t-shirt." _Surely that's obvious?_

She took it into the room and laid it on the bed. "It looks more like a topographic map of the mountains of Vale."

"It's not _that_ wrinkled." Qrow was beginning to regret going to Weiss for help.

"Is it clean?" Weiss had considered testing it with a careful sniff but decided against this reckless course of action.

"Yeah, I washed it. I didn't think it would look like this when it was dry, though." Qrow felt his face heat up. He wouldn't mention he'd worn it for two more nights before realising Clover might want it back. _It was so soft and it smelt..._ He gave his errant thoughts a shake and tried to focus on Weiss.

"Have you actually _tried_ to iron it?" Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, iron it?" She might as well have asked if he'd considered getting a passing Megoliath to roll it flat.

"This won't take a moment." Weiss bustled about, spreading a towel on the table and plugging a small iron into the socket. She smoothed the t-shirt across the towel, quickly pressing it with the hot iron on each side. "It's always better to iron dark clothes on the inside." Qrow nodded and tried to look like he cared.

She turned the t-shirt the right way out and flapped it, folding it deftly. "There you go."

Qrow took it with a smile. "Thanks Weiss, I didn't realise it was so easy."

"Years of practice." Her small smile was replaced by a puzzled look. "I've not seen you wear it before, is it new? It looks a bit on the big side for you."

"Uh—" Qrow looked about him, hoping a sensible reply would crystallise out of the air. "Yeah, probably you're right. Anyway, thanks again." He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, withdrawing it as she looked at him meaningfully. "See you later, Weiss."

❖

Qrow carried the precious cargo back to his room, wondering when would be the best time to return it to Clover. He didn't want to make a big deal about it, but he also didn't want to carry the thing around with him, on the off-chance he'd bump into the other man. _I'm going to have to take it round to his room._ Qrow wasn't sure why he felt a little uncomfortable about doing this. _Maybe because the last time you were there, you were throwing up?_

He waited until later in the day, hoping that would ensure Clover was back from patrol. Approaching the front door, he hesitated before knocking. Then he squared his shoulders and rapped smartly.

After a few moments of the door not opening, he decided Clover wasn't in. As he turned to leave, the door opened.

"Oh hi there, Qrow. What can I do for you?"

Qrow looked at the smiling face. "Uh, I brought this back." He held out the neatly folded t-shirt.

Clover raised his eyebrows at the offering. "Thank you! Do you want to bring it in?"

Qrow glanced up into his face. "Uh, sure." He followed Clover into the room, placing the t-shirt on the table.

There was a _ping_ from the kitchen. "Pizza's ready, do you want to share?"

Qrow felt a sense of mild panic. He hadn't expected this to become a shared meal. "I don't want to steal your food."

"No, it's fine. I generally eat half and save the other half to microwave later." Clover brought the pizza to the table. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just water, please."

He came back with two glasses of water. "Here we go. Sit down."

Picking up the t-shirt, he remarked, "You did a tidy job here."

Qrow helped himself to a slice of pizza. "It was Weiss really," he mumbled. _I probably shouldn't try to talk with a mouthful of food_.

"Oh?" Clover began to eat.

"As you might suspect, the domestic arts are not one of my strengths."

"No, really?" Clover's mouth twisted into a grin.

"I know, who'd have thought?" Qrow found he was smiling too. "She ironed it for me."

"Well, that was kind of her. I never bother myself to be fair."

"Oh. I was sure you'd be the kind of person who would want all your clothes pressed to perfection."

"I like to look tidy, true."

Qrow looked down at his somewhat crumpled outfit. "Not something I'm known for."

"You've been too busy saving everyone, isn't that right?" Clover's soft smile told Qrow there was no malice in the comment.

"Yeah, right." Qrow rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Would you like the last piece?" Clover gestured to the pizza.

"No, thanks. You have it."

Clover finished eating and drained his glass. "Let me wash my hands, and I'll show you a trick."

_What, he does magic now?_

Clover cleared the table and came back, drying his hands on a small towel. "In the military, it's all about efficiency. So we learned how to keep clothes tidy enough without having to iron them."

He picked up the t-shirt and headed for the bedroom. "Come and see."

Qrow followed him, feeling bemused.

Clover spread the t-shirt on the bed, rubbing it flat. "This is already smooth, but this works on most wrinkled clothes so long as they're soft material."

He folded the t-shirt in half, smoothing it gently, before folding it, smoothing again, and tucking in the sleeves. "Saves time not having to iron."

Qrow had been gazing at Clover's fingers as he'd handled the soft fabric. He glanced up to find the other man watching him. "Uh, that's a neat trick." _Gods dammit, why am I blushing?_

"Plenty more where that came from." Clover smiled at him.

_What... was that a wink? Why would he do that?_

"Well... thanks for the tip. And the pizza." Qrow turned to leave the room.

"No problem, any time." Clover followed Qrow to the front door. "See you later, Qrow."

Qrow raised a hand in farewell and set off along the hallway. He resisted the urge to look back, and heard the door shut as he rounded the corner. His steps slowed as his thoughts quickened.

_Any time. He said_ Any time.

Qrow was grateful there was no-one nearby to notice as his cheeks began to redden.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
